ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
UFP Code of Conduct
Introduction The UFP Code of Conduct is an out of character document, meaning that it has nothing to do with any in-character rules or roleplay. The document is valid for all UFP personnel, no matter of their branch, assignment or career. This means, that the UFP Code of Conduct is as much valid for any UFP Civilian, as it is for Starfleet Personnel or even the President of the United Federation of Planets. The purpose of the UFP Code of Conduct is not just that of a general guideline for everyone, but also to promote better understanding of each other and respect in an atmosphere without racism, discrimination. This has been the dream of Gene Roddenberry and this has always been the guideline of Star Trek. Peace and Equality for everyone, without things such as racism, mobbing, discrimination because of sex or origin, etc. As a Star Trek group, it is our goal, to follow these, exact same rules as well. SECTION 1 - GENERAL CONDUCT * All UFP Members must respect this Code of Conduct and all Policies and Procedures applying to them at all times. * Flaming or spamming of any kind is not permitted. * The use of abusive language, imagery or any actions that may be deemed deliberately offensive towards others are not permitted. * Impersonating another UFP member in the IRC, Forums or on any other medium is not permitted. * All UFP Members, regardless of their rank or position must represent the UFP to the best of their ability and take no action that could bring the UFP into disrepute. * All UFP Members ensure that a means of communications always remains open between the members and the leadership. This is done by the chain of command. * All UFP members will fight against the spread of rumors, misleading stories and general miscommunication. * All UFP members will uphold themselves to such standards that others will look upon us as role models. * All UFP members will treat all others, whether they are members or guests, with such respect as is socially accepted and as Starfleet officers are perceived to act. * All UFP members will Respect each others' cultures, religion, beliefs * All UFP members will act as a team and help each other succeed * All UFP members will at all times praise in public and criticize in private * All UFP members will try to avoid conflict at all times * All UFP members will not disrespect another person because of race, skin color, creed, sexual orientation, religious beliefs or physical/mental handicaps. * All UFP members are not allowed to cause intentional mental harm to another SECTION 2 - FORUMS * The Forum Rules have to be followed all times. * Linking to illegal or any other inappropriate material is not permitted. * Discussion of involvement of illegal activity is not permitted. This includes pirated software. * Any requests from Forum Administrators or Moderators should be complied at all times. SECTION 3 - GAMEPLAY * Any and all server rules must be followed at all times. * Any Admin requests should be complied with at all times. * Cheating is not permitted. * The use of any modification or glitch that may give an unfair advantage is not permitted. SECTION 4 - DATA & INFORMATION SECURITY * No UFP Member is to share their login information with anyone else. * No UFP Member is to give out UFP passwords or other access information unless authorised to do so. * No UFP Member is allowed to share any privately gained information regarding the UFP unless authorised to do so. SECTION 5 - COPYRIGHTS * All pictures, graphics and any other classification of unique works are not to be used without authorisation from their creator(s)/owner(s). * Duplication or modification graphics and other classifications of unique works are prohibited unless authorised by the creator(s)/owner(s). * Any official UFP documentation is only for use by the UFP unless authorisation is given in specific cases for others to make use of it. SECTION 6 - EXTERNAL AFFAIRS * No UFP Members is permitted to get involved in external affairs unless authorised to do so. * No UFP Member is permitted to represent the UFP in diplomatic events unless authorised to do so. * All UFP Members must inform a member of the Diplomatic Corps as soon as possible if they are involved in or aware of activity of other groups that may impact the UFP. * No UFP Member is permitted to begin hostile actions against other clans, groups or fleets (friendly duels/team games/rpg servers being exempt), unless the sides involved are at war. Last Words This Code of Conduct should be common sense. It is our goal to create a peaceful enviroment, where we can share and enjoy and live our love for Star Trek. We do not want to fight each other or go into discrimination of other members. Remember, it was always the goal and dream of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek, to stand united as humans, together with all the galaxy, defending each other and living in peaceful co-existence. Credits 'Coming Soon...' Category: Important Documents Category: Handbooks and Manuals